vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Massachusetts
The flag of the displays, on both sides, the centered on a white field. The shield depicts an Native American with ; the arrow is pointed downward, signifying peace. A white star with five points appears next to the figure's head, signifying Massachusetts' admission as the sixth U.S. state. A blue ribbon surrounds the shield, bearing the state motto ("By the Sword We Seek Peace, But Peace Only Under Liberty"). Above the shield is the state military : the bent arm holding a broadsword aloft. The sword has its blade up, to remind that it was through the that liberty was won. The state flag was officially adopted in 1901, but had been used unofficially since the American Revolution of the ensign of the . In 1971 the earlier pine tree was replaced by the current design. Naval ensign In April 1776, the Massachusetts Navy adopted the as its , consisting of a white field charged with a green pine tree and the motto "An Appeal to Heaven." In 1971 the motto was removed, and the flag was designated "the naval and maritime flag of the Commonwealth". Massachusetts is one of only three states with its own maritime ensign (the other two are Maine and Texas). Proposals for a New Flag of Massachusetts MA Flag Proposal Andy Cusack.png|MA Flag Proposal "Andrew Cusack" MA Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" MA Proposed Flag Everythingpossible.png|MA Flag Proposal "Everythingpossible" MA Proposed Flag Omaromar.png|MA Flag Proposal "Omaromar" MA Proposal charl.png|MA Flag Proposal "charl" MA Proposal Krall 1.PNG|MA Flag Proposal "Krall 1" MA Proposal Krall 2.PNG|MA Flag Proposal "Krall 2" MA Proposal VulcanTrekkie45.PNG|MA Proposal "VulcanTrekkie45" MA Proposal Nicole 1.png|MA Flag Proposal "Nicole 1" MA Proposal Nicole 2.svg|MA Flag Proposal "Nicole 2" massachusetts_by_federalrepublic-d4g9ezw.png|MA Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" MA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|MA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" MA Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|MA Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" MA Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|MA Flag Proposal "Edward O'Connor" MA Proposal lyly.png|MA Flag Proposal "lyly" MA Proposal LSCatilina.png|MA Flag Proposal "LSCatilina" MA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|MA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" MA Flag Proposal Sammy.png|MA Flag Proposal "Sammy" MA Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|MA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" MA Flag Proposal VT45.png|MA Flag Proposal "VT45" MA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|MA Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Massachusetts 3.png|MA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 at 1458hrs cst.png|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 at 1500hrs cst.png|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 at 1501hrs cst.png|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 at 0801hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 at 0808hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 at 0814hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 at 0936hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 8 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 at 0939hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 AuG 2014 MA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|MA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No 4b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 08 NOV 2014 at 0834hrs cst.jpg|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 4b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 08 NOV 2014 at 0834hrs cst File:US-MA flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-MA flag proposal Hans 1 (blue).png| File:US-MA flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-MA flag proposal Hans 3.png| Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 7b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 09 JAN 2015 at 0700 HRS CST.png|Massachusetts State Flag Proposal No. 7b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 09 JAN 2015 at 0700 HRS CST. Massachusetts.png|Massachusetts State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The nautical compass represents the first settlers’ landing on Plymouth Rock. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1350 HRS CST..png|Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1350 HRS CST. Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 9b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1356 HRS CST..png|Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 9b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1356 HRS CST. Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1422 HRS CST..png|Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1422 HRS CST. Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 10b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1433 HRS CST..png|Massachusetts Flag Proposal No. 10b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 MAY 2015 at 1433 HRS CST. Massachusetts Flag Proposal No.jpg|Massachusetts Flag proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 07 OCT 2015 at 1238 HRS CST. 21Massachusetts5theye.png|MA flag proposal by 5thEye MassFlagUCA.png|Massachusetts Flag Proposal by TechMountenDew MA_PaleGreenTreeOnBlue.png|MA Flag Proposal by nhprman Dec. 29, 2016 MA_PastandFuture_MINE_SA.png|MA Flag Proposal by nhprman Dec. 29, 2016 "Our Past and Future" massachusettsbare.png|6 horizontal stripes. 3 white for the bedsheet but others in cranberry blue and green. Shield only features the white star. Design by Rotten Ali. warrior.png|InkScape process of clipart warrior. silver and white stripes. design by unknown and Rotten Ali. pine tree 2.png|pine tree with 6 branches since Mass' was the 6th state. Blue triangle in fly stands for Cape Cod and the cranberry chevron the effort of one and all, to build a better life. Massachusettes - Bunker Hill Flag.gif|The Bunker Hill Flag. Why this is not Massachusetts' state flag is a mystery. - Posted by Ken Morton sammy castlina.png|a mashup of the two flags Massa.png|First redesign by SimplisticFlags. Based on RottenAli Proposal, July 2018. (details) Massachusetts Redesign.png|Second redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Massa shield3.png|Modification on the reverse of the 1908-1971 state flag by SimplisticFlags. March 2019. (details) massachusetts flag idea.png|flag proposal by user:geekgamergal1729 april 2019 MA_PNG.png|My version of a design by Hans. Colors and symbolism from state seal and coat of arms dating from 1780. Down-facing arrow represents peace. Blue on the right side of the flag is for Massachusetts Bay to the east. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Massachusetts New Flag.png|MA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Massachusetts New Flag 2.png|MA Flag Proposal "apollohawridge 2" Massachusetts New Flag 3.png|MA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 3" Proposal Flag of Massachusetts star tree 1.svg|Proposal "star tree 1" for a flag for the state of Massachusetts, combining the colors and star from the state shield with the tree from the naval ensign. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Massachusetts star tree 2.svg|Proposal "star tree 2" for a flag for the state of Massachusetts, combining the colors and star from the state shield with the tree from the naval ensign. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Massachusetts star tree 3.svg|Proposal "star tree 3" for a flag for the state of Massachusetts, combining the colors and star from the state shield with the tree from the naval ensign. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Massachusettes.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Mass1a.png|Cranberry, blue, and green are state colors; tree from naval ensign and New England flag; shield and white background from current flag; horizontal stripes represent MA's general shape; blue can be seen to represent the Atlantic Ocean and the state's many water bodies. MA R9 resultsb.png|Results sheet from the January 2020 contest. 414 designs studied and the winner was the variant flag of New England. Category:Massachusetts Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History